<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasons of Friendship by not_a_functioning_human_being</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999880">Seasons of Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being'>not_a_functioning_human_being</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also stop reading the tags here cuz after this is a spoiler, Emile And Remy are dogs, I wrote this before his name was revealed, It’s up to interpretation, Janus doesn’t come in till the end, LAMP could either be platonic or romantic, TW: Car Crashes, They’re like there for one second don’t question it, but not really bc it’s tagged major character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil was having a perfectly ordinary afternoon until a certain someone bumps into him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasons of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil met Patton in the transition of winter to spring when the cherry blossoms were in first bloom. The emo youth had been drawing under a particularly flourishing tree, sketching various fauna in the garden beside him. The screams of My Chemical Romance's first album blared through his bulky black headphones as he continued to sketch another tree across from him. Soft pink danced around him in the soft breeze; perfect and serene.</p>
<p>That was until a rather large golden retriever suddenly jumped into his lap out of nowhere, scaring Virgil half to death.</p>
<p>"Emile! What did I say about jumping on people? I'm so sorry kiddo are you ok? I really hope you're not allergic to dogs."</p>
<p>Virgil looked up to see a boy looking down at him behind a crooked pair of black-framed glasses. A look of concern graced his soft features as the friendly dog started to lick Virgil's face. Virgil smiled and softly pet the dog. "No, it's ok. You just startled me a bit, that's all."</p>
<p>The other boy giggled and sat next to Virgil, "Well, Emile's always been a friendly one." Patton smiled and sat down next to Virgil. "My name's Patton, what's yours?"</p>
<p>"Virgil," The pale boy responded, softly stroking the dog's golden fur.</p>
<p>"That's a nice name kiddo." Patton stated, giving his dog pets as the other replied with a "Thanks."</p>
<p>And there the two sat in silence. Not an awkward silence like Virgil expected it to be, but comfortable silence. There was something about Patton that Virgil immediately trusted, despite the two being strangers. It was strange, but not unwelcome. Even after the sun started to set and the two had to say their goodbyes, Virgil had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he would see Patton.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"Hey, kiddo I didn't know you go here." Virgil looked up from the book he was reading to see Patton standing across from him, holding his lunch tray in hand. "Oh hey." Virgil took off his headphones as the dad-like boy sat across from him. A look of concern traced Patton's face as he heard the faint guitar riffs coming from Virgil's headphones. "You shouldn't listen to your music so loudly, you're going to damage your eardrums."</p>
<p>Virgil just shrugged and said, "It helps block out the noise of other people. The cafeteria is loud as hell and I hate people as much as people hate me." He gestured to the rest of the table that was empty.</p>
<p>"Aww come on Virgie, I'm sure people will open up to you once they get to know you better. I know you like to look all tough and scary all the time but underneath all that makeup and loud PG 13 music is a real softie."</p>
<p>Virgil rolled his eyes at this statement. "And how do you know Patton we met yesterday, you barely know me."</p>
<p>"Well, Emilie likes you. And they say that dogs can sense good people."</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>The conversation shortly ended after that as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the start of the next class.</p>
<p>This continued every single day, with Patton sitting next to Virgil every day during lunch and the two sharing a conversation. Even though Virgil tried his hardest to keep up his guard, slowly but surely Patton's smiles and dad jokes cracked the tough guy facade he had so carefully crafted. And as the remains of the winter season thawed into spring, Patton slowly melted his way into Virgil's heart.</p>
<p>Patton met Roman as the spring season warmed into summer. It was the hottest day of the year so far and Patton had been skipping to the store to go and get some ice. Virgil was coming over later and Patton had planned to make some ice cream with him. The bubbly boy closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the warm sun's glow. That was until he bumped into a particularly extravagantly dressed fellow.</p>
<p>When Patton first opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the grey concrete of the sidewalk below him. The second thing he saw was a blurry figure standing over him, handing him his glasses and helping him up. "I'm so sorry I bumped into you, I should have been watching where I was going are you alright?"</p>
<p>Patton put on his glasses, reassuring the figure that he was alright and that he was, in fact, the one who was not paying attention and that he should be the one saying sorry.</p>
<p>"Well in that case," Patton's eyes finally refocused as the boy in front of him. He lifted the hand he had been holding and gave it a soft kiss. "My name is Roman. To whom do I have the honor of meeting on this fine day?" The other boy, Roman, dropped his hand and smiled a charming smile, winking at him.</p>
<p>Patton giggled, "I'm Patton it's nice to meet you too Roman!"</p>
<p>"Well I would love to stay and chat but I really must get going, how about this. You know the cafe with the gay bench :tm: outside of it? Wanna meet me there on Saturday?" He took out his phone and pulled up his phone number, showing it to Patton. "Here's my number, feel free to call whenever you'd like."</p>
<p>Patton nodded and put Roman's phone number, texting Roman a slew of cat emojis. This made the other boy chuckle.</p>
<p>"I'll see you on Saturday Patton!"</p>
<p>"Have a nice day kiddo!"</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>"I don't know why you agreed to meet him here, for all you know he could be a total creep. He's a total stranger Patton, you don't even know anything about him." Virgil looked around, suspiciously eying every time the chime of the bell rang, signaling that someone had walked through the door. Ever since Patton told Virgil about his encounter with this 'Roman' guy he had been awful suspicious. Especially when Patton told him about the part when Roman asked him to meet him here in this cafe.</p>
<p>"Well kiddo, maybe you should give him a chance and not assume the worst in people. Besides, he seemed nice and this is a relatively crowded area and Roman seemed like a nice person when I talked to him. Who knows maybe we'll even make a new friend."</p>
<p>And there was that word again: Friend. Virgil had to admit, Patton was popular, he has plenty of friends. Yet, for some reason, the way Patton talked about this Roman guy got to him. The glooming shadows of panic welled up inside of him. What if Patton realized that he didn't want to be his friend anymore? What if he realized how much of a buzzkill he really was? What if this was Patton's way of subtly telling Virgil that he was done with him and that he wanted to replace him? what if-?</p>
<p>"Virgil breathe." Virgil looked over to see Patton softly putting his arms around him. "Don't worry I'm not going to replace you. I promise. You are not a burden, you are not a buzzkill, you are none of those things. You are my best friend and I love you. You know that right?"</p>
<p>Virgil smiled slightly "T...Thanks, Patton. I'm sorry that-"</p>
<p>"Hey now, what did I say about saying sorry for no reason. You didn't do anything wrong kiddo."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Patt."</p>
<p>"Anytime Kiddo. Hey, how bout after this we go and see that new Disney movie that just came out?"</p>
<p>"Did you just say, Disney?"</p>
<p>Virgil looked over to his right at the person who had so rudely interrupted. His eyes met a boy who both looked and dressed like a Disney prince and Virgil knew right away that this was Roman.</p>
<p>"Yeah Virgil here and I were just talking about seeing the new Disney movie later!" Patton smiled and wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulder as the darkly dressed boy glared at the one in front of him.</p>
<p>"Ah Virgil, so that is the name of this emo nightmare sitting before me. It is nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Psh nice to meet you too Princy," Virgil said, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Princy?" Roman asked</p>
<p>"Yeah, you look exactly like a Disney prince."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm taking that as a compliment."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't, Disney princes are boring one-dimensional cardboard cutouts," Virgil smirked at the offended face Roman made.</p>
<p>"Now Virgil, that wasn't very nice..."</p>
<p>"How dare you besmirch the holy name of Disney. They are the embodiment of all that is good in the world."</p>
<p>"Yeah, a huge multi-billion dollar soulless corporation is the embodiment of all that is good in the world. Sure Princy."</p>
<p>"You take that back!"</p>
<p>The two went on to argue on this topic with Patton making points and making sure the two didn't murder each other until the cafe eventually closed and the three had to leave. They agreed that even though each side had good points they should just agree to disagree. This back and forth banter continued to go on throughout the rest of the summer every time Patton wanted to hang out together. Yet, to Patton's delight, the two's insults eventually became less venomous and more playful as time went on.</p>
<p>Roman met Logan as the scorching summer heat mellowed into the crisp autumn air. Roman had just recently started the new school year when the school counselor called him to her office to talk about his grades. Now, Roman had not always been the sharpest tool in the shed, but barely one month into the new school year he had already failed two chemistry tests and one lab. Granted, Roman had always heard complaints that his teacher didn't teach and went through material too quickly but he never thought much of it. That was until he had his first pop quiz on the second day of school about the passage in his textbook he was supposed to read that he didn't do.</p>
<p>"Roman Smith, meet Logan Richardson. He's going to be your tutor in chemistry and anything else you need help in."</p>
<p>Roman gave Logan a look of intrigue as Logan stuck his hand out at Roman to shake. Logan was known in the school to be the smartest person in his class, well on his way to being valedictorian. But that wasn't the only thing. Rumors were going around of Logan being a robot, due to the lack of emotions he exhibits and his insanely high IQ. People whispered about him behind his back and shunned him, fearing that he was the first step in the robot uprising. Roman, of course, didn't believe this nonsense, but that, of course, didn't mean that he wasn't at least a little bit curious about the stoic boy in front of him.</p>
<p>"Meet me in the library after school, at three o'clock sharp. Bring your textbooks, homework, and something to write with."</p>
<p>"I can't, I have rehearsals after school."</p>
<p>"Can you not skip them? I'm sure your director would understand."</p>
<p>Roman gasped, "Skip rehearsals? Are you insane? The director would kill me. Every single rehearsal is important and every single person is needed no matter how big or small their role is."</p>
<p>Logan sighed and adjusted his glasses and tie. "Well, then I suppose we will just have to meet after your rehearsal. What time does it end?"</p>
<p>"It ends at five."</p>
<p>"Very well then. Meet me at the library at five."</p>
<p>"I'll see you then."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>After rehearsal, Roman found Logan sitting at the table in the back of the library, a rather large stack of chemistry textbooks piled high up onto his desk. "Sup Nerd." He said, taking the seat across from him.</p>
<p>"Don't call me that. I have a name, use it." Logan said, placing the book he was reading down beside him. "Take out your notes, I'm going to reteach you the basics."</p>
<p>"As you wish~" Roman winked, taking out his notebook and opening it up to a brand new page.</p>
<p>Logan rolled his eyes at the obvious Princess Bride reference and started to explain what an atom was.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for both of them, two hours passed and Roman had only gotten more confused than he already was.</p>
<p>Logan sighed and rubbed his temple. "Roman, the difference between an atom and an ion is perhaps the most important information you need to know. It is the foundation you will build off of. What do you not understand?"</p>
<p>"I don't know! I just, I'm so confused that I don't even know what questions to ask." Roman said, burying his face in his hands. "Dude I'm dumb it takes time for me to get things through my head. Ugh, it's been a long day I just wanna go home." The prince-like boy dropped his head on the table, hitting his forehead on the wood with a loud 'Thunk.'</p>
<p>Logan thinks for a moment. "Yes, go home. Tomorrow I will start the Periodic Table Unit. Perhaps, you are a more visual learner and you may be able to understand it if I teach you again that way."</p>
<p>"Maybe, or maybe I'm just a lost cause. Thanks for trying anyways Logan."</p>
<p>"Roman this is our first day of tutoring. I'm surprised you gave up that quickly. I've heard that you are quite tenacious."</p>
<p>"I don't even know what that word means."</p>
<p>"Tenacious is an adjective meaning relentless, persistent. I have been told many times that you have been very determined in your creative pursuits, why not in your academic ones as well?"</p>
<p>"Because I just don't get it ok? I try really hard but I just never get it."</p>
<p>"That does not mean you're stupid Roman it means that you just need a little bit more help. The school system is outdated and very flawed. The method of teaching that your teachers use may not cater to your specific learning style. Do not give up hope. I'm sure you will understand the material a lot more tomorrow then you did today."</p>
<p>Roman smiled. Maybe the notorious robot had feelings after all. "Thanks, Logan. I needed that."</p>
<p>"I am happy to help. That is what I am here for."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Luckily for the two, Roman was more of a visual learner, and as the two grew closer Roman saw that Logan was a lot more emotional than the other students gave him credit for. Over the next few weeks, Logan would perform hands-on experiments with Roman, demonstrating what would happen when two chemicals mix and explain why. He would even come up with raps (or as Logan would put it, beat poetry) to help Roman remember his chemical equations and formulas.</p>
<p>Logan had met Virgil as the cool fall breeze froze into winder winds. Surprisingly enough the two had met at a party that Roman hosted.</p>
<p>Logan sighed as he navigated through crowds of chatting teens, trying to find a quiet spot where he could at least hear himself think. He mentally cursed himself for making a bet with Roman that he knew he would ultimately lose in the end. Now he was here, at this stupid party because Roman thought that Logan needed to 'get out more.' Logan had exactly one friend, Roman, and to him, that was all he needed.</p>
<p>After a few moments of weaving through the mass, Logan eventually found a corner at the far end of the living room. Logan sighed with relief as he leaned up against the wall and finally opened his water bottle. The room was feverishly hot, mainly due to the sheer number of bodies that were cramped in there. Logan took a seat on the floor and for the first time that night, allowed himself to relax.</p>
<p>"Hey"</p>
<p>Logan turned his head to see another boy sitting next to him, a green mountain dew in one hand and a phone in another. "Salutations," Logan said, adjusting his tie. Even in situations like this one it was still necessary for one to wear a necktie.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you don't like parties either huh." The boy continued, reaching up and moving one side of his headphones off his ear so he could hear the other a bit better.</p>
<p>Logan simply nodded. "I lost a bet to Roman. He has recently decided that I don't have a lot of friends and thought I needed to get out more. Of course, I disagreed and eventually the bet was made that if he passed his practice midterm in chemistry I would go with him. Even though I knew he was going to pass, either way, his grades have gone up exponentially since I started to tutor him, I believed that this would be a good source of motivation. Needless to say, now I am here.</p>
<p>"Wow." was all Virgil said before putting his phone in his pocket. "My name's Virgil, what's yours? Usually, I don't talk to people at these things but I promised Patton that I'd make at least one friend here and you seem cool I guess." He took a sip of his Mountain dew, internally cringing at how awkward he sounded.</p>
<p>"Logan." The boy replied, taking a sip of his water bottle.</p>
<p>"Virgil!!" Logan looked up to see a boy with crooked glasses walk up to them. The boy gasped "Virgil did you make a new friend? Hi, what's your name? I'm Patton it's nice to meet you!" Patton stuck out his hand for Logan to shake. He seemed friendly, almost naively so. Logan could see why Virgil was friends with someone like Patton.</p>
<p>The three of them made small talk into the night. Roman eventually came over and talked to them and Logan could not remember the last time he had smiled so much in such a short time.</p>
<p>As the years went by and the seasons changed the four boys only grew closer, forming a bond that was close to inseparable. They shared laughs as the beautiful meadows of springtime bloomed into fruition. They shared passions as the heat of summer brought equally scorching heat to their cheeks. Through debates in the fall and worries in winter, it seemed as though the four had something that no one else had. That no one else could take away.</p>
<p>That was until the Earth froze, time stopping, realities and futures shattering to bits of broken windshield on the floor. Virgil hadn't been in the car when it had happened, his three best friends were driving to go see him in an art show. Virgil wasn't in the car when the drunk driver hit them. The moment Virgil heard the news he ran out into the freshly fallen snow. He didn't stop running until he got into the hospital. He was by their side as each of them died. Logan was first, the icy frost eating up his intellectual autumn leaves. He had the worst injuries, it was a miracle he didn't die on the spot. Then it was Roman, his sweltering passion was no match for the icy dance of death. And finally, Patton left this world, the depths of Virgil's heart freezing back up again as he spiraled into the depths of despair. It was when Patton died that Virgil had shed his last tear. It was when Patton died that Virgil felt anything but numb and cold.</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Virgil crouched down in front of the graves of his friends, a different colored rose resting on each of them. It had been three years since the incident. Virgil still felt numb. Spring was starting up again, the air going from cold to cool and flowers blooming left and right. Virgil continued staring at the graves, a dead, expressionless look on his face. That was until he was knocked over by a rather large German Shepherd that had jumped on him and started to lick his face. "Remy! I'm sorry sir I don't know what got into him, he usually doesn't like people, let alone do this. I hope you're not allergic to dogs."</p>
<p>Virgil looked up to see a man dressed in all black with scars draping over half his face. He gave Virgil a look of concern as he crouched down beside Virgil. "My name is Dee, what's your's."</p>
<p>And it was at that moment that tears started to well in his eyes, and Virgil allowed himself to cry for the first time since the day he lost everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>